Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer formed therebetween and generates excitons by combining electrons injected from a cathode which is one of the two electrodes with holes injected from an anode on the organic emission layer and emits light by allowing the excitons to emit energy.